We're Different
by CupcakeMonster96
Summary: May had always believed that she was alone when it came to her abilities. But when she meet seven other teenagers all with similar powers she finally starts to have hope; hope that one day she can be accepted. ContestShipping, slight OldRival, Ikari, Poke


**Hey guys! Im cupcakemonster96 and this is my first story! I thank you for clicking on this link and I hope you enjoy! i really appreciate feedback so if you could review that would just be awesome!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: <em>I'm Different<em>**

My name is, well that doesn't matter right now. You probably will never know it, because you'll run away before you get the chance to learn;

_just like **everyone** else._

I'm fifteen years old, that I will tell you. I'm in grade ten, I like art and I like music, but I never like it when it's loud;

_because that's when the **bad things happen**._

The bad things, they _haunt_ me. I never try to commit the sins that I do, they just happen;

_I have **no control**._

It's no fair, to have a life like mine. To the live the life of an outcast, _a freak. __**I am a freak**_;

_**Forever Alone**_.

No one accepts me. My family is even afraid sometimes. It's not my fault. I never wanted this. I didn't ask for these abilities;

_abilities that hurt people, **I hurt people**._

Things, _bad things _happen around me when my emotions change. How drastic are these events, well, it depends on how I'm feeling.

_**It's not my fault.**_

You don't believe me? Just wait and see.

_**But please, don't get too close to me. It may just be your last breath.**_

...-~~~~~~-...

_**It all started on my third day of tenth grade, the day I became the freak, the outcast.**_

"Alright Class please take your seats." Mr Williams, the tenth grade science teacher said.

All the students took their seats at their designated desks as they awaited the teacher on his next instructions.

"Today we will be testing the melting point, the solubility, and the boiling point of 10 different substances around the classroom. On your lab sheet there is a list of materials and the procedure along with very precise instructions. Make sure you follow each one thoroughly or you might cause an unwanted ruckus." Mr. Williams said carefully. "Now please move to your lab benches, I expect to have a very enjoyable, stress free class today."

I walked to my lab bench, noticing I had been paired up with the most idiotic, slutty, bitchy girl alive, Brianna Roberts. She fake smiled at me when I stood next to her. I just ignored her, earning a scoff from her.

"Listen geek, I'm not good at labs but I know for a fact that you are. Just do the work and I will_ try _to stay out of your way, that way _we're both happy_" She told me, talking to me as if she was trying to get me to understand the human language. I was pretty sure I spoke it, but I wasn't to sure about her.

I ignored her comment and just started the lab on my own as she flirted with the two guys stationed next to us. After about 20 minutes I had finished the first part; finding the melting point of 3 different substances.

Brianna continued to flirt with the guys as I wrote down all of the equations and observations I had made on the lab. Interested Brianna looked over. "Oh could you write down the answers on my lab too. Thanks" She said rudely.

Not wanting to cause a confrontation I did as I was told. After I walked over to the middle of the room and grabbed the next 3 substances. I grabbed two beakers and filled one with water and I was using the other one for waste.

After another 15 minutes I had completed the experiment, also completing another chart and copying it down onto Brianna's sheet when she gave me a look. I rolled my eyes at her and then read the final part of the lab.

I walked to the materials cupboard and grabbed all of the items needed; A Bunsen Burner, nonflammable tongs, a metal clamp, a retort stand, a wire sheet, and four 125 ml beakers, filled with the four final substances.

I carefully places all of the items onto the bench and set up the retort stand along with the clamp. Underneath I set up the bunsen burner. I lit it using the metal flint and setting up the gas nossel. I placed the wire sheet on the clamp and a beaker filled with CaHp2, hydrophobic acid.

As I had been setting everything up, Brianna obviously not paying attention had knocked over the beaker with Iodine in it, spilling it onto the bench. She then had placed her elbow into it not realizing what she had done.

She shrieked when she noticed the black liquid stain on her elbow. "Maple, What the hell do you think you're doing? You did this, didn't you? You did this on purpose you little bitch!" She screamed.

Everyone looked over at us as she continued bombarding me with different insults. I was trying not to yell back but it was extremely hard not to after what she did next.

Brianna then wiped her elbow, covered in wet black iodine and wiped it onto my pure white hoodie, moving her elbow all the way down my arm, cause a massive, irremovable black stain on it.

"There. That makes it look better anyways. After all, you could use all the help you can get" She said smirking at me.

That was the last straw. My anger pulsed through me, the same way the water had been bubbling in the beaker, the way the flame on the burner spiked each time I got angrier and angrier.

Brianna had moved right up beside the bench very close to the beaker as she had been insulting me for something the idiot had done herself. I had had it. I finally stood up for myself; _something I would later regret. _

"Brianna, you are the most shallow, selfish, slutty, pig headed, fucking stupidest bitch in the whole fucking world!" I screamed letting my anger pour over; _Big Mistake._

At the end of my out burst the beaker exploded sending the acid along with glass shards all over myself and Brianna. Luckily I had been wearing a sweater but Brianna had been wearing a tube top, cause all of the acid and glass to splatter onto her shoulders and her arms.

Mr. Williams immediately rushed over and grabbed Brianna, pulling her into first aid and calling 911. Everyone stared at me, shocked. A guy had recorded the whole thing with his stupid phone. You could see the flame and the water rise and explode when I had screamed. _**Everyone had noticed.**_

I felt tears prick at the rims of my eyes and I ran out of the class, slamming the door. I had no idea where I was running to, but _**anywhere had to have been better then there.**_

_**To be continued...**_


End file.
